Burdens
by Mr. Phenomenal
Summary: Naruto has completed his most important mission yet, however will it be his final one? Follow as Naruto faces new inner demons and old enemies trying to crush him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **This is my first fanfic, I own nothing of Naruto.

Naruto sighed heavily, feeling the burden on his back grow heavier. The orange and black jumpsuit he had grown accustomed to wearing was now tattered and dyed a crimson red. A mixture of both his own and his package's blood had ensured that he wouldn't be wearing it ever again. He was almost there. Just a few more minutes and he'd have completed his 'Promise of a Lifetime.' Tilting his head backwards, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight of his best friend; although it was honestly more appropriate to call him his brother at this point. He wondered if they would be proud of him. Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baachan, Iruka-sensei…Sakura-chan. Adjusting Sasuke so that he lay more comfortably across his back, Naruto began speaking to himself in order to relieve the tension.

"You know teme-"he cut himself off, unaware of how to voice his thoughts out loud. "Sakura-chan missed you a lot. All this time, she has never stopped looking forward. She's not stopped thinking about you. She really does love."

He looked down at the ground, suddenly finding the dirt between his toes more interesting than anything else at the moment. There wasn't much to look at anyway, the horizon being filled with ominous clouds promising rain. He had to hurry to Konoha, there was no telling if either of them were in condition to survive a storm in their current state. Even with Kurama's help, he was no immortal. His partner was already flooding his system to heal the chidori lacerations near his vitals. He wouldn't be helping him at all if he got an infection on top of that. Sasuke however, had no such luxury. He had no Uzumaki strong life force, or the ability to heal from most wounds due to a nine tailed demon fox. Once again Naruto found himself turning back to the incapacitated man. He needed medical attention if he was going to live, if he was going to return to the girl who loved him.

Naruto breathed through his nose as he stood perfectly still, eyes closed in what would be a serene form if he weren't so broken both mentally and physically. In his weakened state it was tantamount to suicide. He was going to enter Sage Mode for a final push towards Konoha's gates. Were there anymore options? With Kurama healing his wounds, using his chakra to enter his now infamous Jinchuuriki Mode wasn't an option. He had serious doubts that Sasuke would survive that speed at the moment anyway. He expended the rest of his chakra earlier, using it on a clone to send advanced word towards Konoha. He'd end up tearing apart his body even further using this method, but it was the only one left.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the clearest of blue changing into a dull amber color. Although he felt a surge of strength he knew that it wouldn't last. He only had enough chakra to gather the minimum amount of natural energy for Sage Mode. It would run out just after reaching Konoha, where hopefully his clone had done its job to gather Tsunade-baachan and Sakura-chan for healing. He was sure he'd need it after putting his body through extra stress. A sad smile found its way onto Naruto's face at the thought of the pink haired girl. He knew that he was going to be left behind after finishing his greatest mission.

Just as that thought ended, the world around him became a blur. The speed of natural energy, although quite not as fast as Kurama's own chakra, still performed the job. A fire ignited in his lungs, his body protesting in pain as he carried the burden for two. He focused his thoughts elsewhere; he couldn't allow himself to stop. He found himself thinking of Sakura once more, of the cherry blossom scent that always seemed to encompass her. His mind reeled to the day she embraced him, accepting a hug only after getting punched in true Sakura fashion. Naruto could feel his head spinning, dots blurring his vision as he ran further. Naruto bit the bottom of his lip tightly, actually tearing through it as he struggled to stay conscious. If there was one thing Ero Sennin taught him, it was that guts were more important than any jutsu.

His mind trailed off again, seeing a 12 year old Sakura crying in front of him. The memory played out, Sakura begging for him to bring her Sasuke back to her. Looking back, it was almost foolish to believe he could win her over. How could he, when every action she undertook seemed to be for him. He was starting to black out, darkness encompassing his vision as he finally reached Konoha's gates. Even in an exhausted state, he couldn't help but smile. There, the rest of the rookie nine were waiting for his arrival. Of course with them, was Team Guy, the older nins having become just as much a part of their graduating class as anyone else. With a final burst of energy, he pushed through, Sage Mode running out as he collapsed face first into the dirt below.

He panted heavily, body paralyzed from the pain of further exertion. What happened, what happened to Sasuke? Tilting his head upwards, he could barely make out the sigh of Sakura rushing over to the body of Sasuke, collapsing around it as tears poured down her face. He wanted to call out to her, to tell her that his promise was kept. Luck wasn't on his side as no sound emerged from his throat. His eyes were swiveling around, trying to catch the gaze of his fellow shinobi. Shikamaru and Neji were moving forward to pick him up, doing so hesitantly as if he'll shatter into pieces at the slightest touch. In the other corner of his eye, Ino held a sobbing Hinata with tears in his eyes. He was sure they were crying for his sake, which would comfort him very little however.

In front of him, no less than 4 feet away, Sakura was raining down a barrage of teary kisses across Sasuke's jawline; murmurings of "Thank You's" and "He's back" coming from her nonstop. As Naruto lost conscious, blood pooling around him he had just one final thought. _'Did I ever have a chance, Sakura-chan?' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Author's Notes:** Well I wasn't expecting anyone to follow this story or even review it, many thanks people. Just wanted to get this out there, this is definitely a NaruSaku fanfic. That being said, there will be small moments of NaruHina and SasuSaku, not in the way you're expecting however. Sakura in canon is fairly confused about her feelings and is still stuck on Sasuke, she won't just switch to Naruto on the drop of a dime.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Sakura sobbed loudly, cradling the broken form of Sasuke in front of her. He was finally home. After years of turmoil, taking on one agony after another; Sasuke Uchiha was brought back to her. Tilting her head away from the body before her, she stared at the man who made it all possible. Sakura's eyes widened as she took in Naruto's prone form. Gasping softly, she slowly stood up as her gaze shifted between the two men in her life. Gently placing Sasuke head away from her lap, Sakura stood up as her eyes rapidly switched between the two. Who was she to start healing first?

Watching Neji and Shikamaru gently lift Naruto up, the medical chuunin made a decision. She turned to Sasuke with watery eyes and her back turned towards Naruto with intent to begin medical jutsu. She told herself it was purely for medical reasons. That Sasuke was more injured and that he was in the more immediate danger; Sakura told herself that it had nothing to do with spending several years loving and chasing after him. So why did it feel as if she had betrayed Naruto? Before she could even begin however, yet another flash of blond appeared in the corner of her eyes. This was accompanied by the familiar sight of Kakashi, steadily following Tsunade. She stopped her actions, watching dust pick up from the ground where her two teachers now stood.

Tsunade arrived to the scene, a clone of Naruto's and Kakashi in tow. She stared mirthlessly at the scene, seeing the boy she considered a son injured and possibly dying. However she couldn't let any emotions get in the way. Right now she was acting as Tsunade the medic, not as Hokage or even as the woman who would take on the strongest foes to protect him.

"Sakura keep it together! Kakashi bring the Uchiha to the hospital, Shizune is there already prepped. Ino go with him, you'll be helping to heal the Uchiha." Tsunade barked out, her orders immediately being followed as Kakashi took Sasuke and disappeared in a flicker of leaves. Ino let herself go of Hinata, wiping away her own tears before making a run towards the hospital.

"Tsun-"Sakura started to say, but was immediately cut off with a stare by her teacher. It wasn't one of anger. Nor was it a look of admonishment. Instead she was leveled by the disappointing look Tsunade was nailing her with.

"You're in no condition to be healing anyone right now Sakura. Calm down, collect yourself and remember your training. Then you may help with the healing." She spoke in a flat tone of voice, hiding the storm of emotions she held inside of herself right now. The Slug Sannin then approached Shikamaru and Neji, taking the larger man into her arms in a fireman's carry. Like her subordinate before her, she made way to the hospital in a hasty, yet safe manner. Sakura stared emptily at the spot where her teacher was. Wasn't she calm enough? And Tsunade didn't give her orders to follow a specific choice to heal someone. Finally taking notice of her peers, she couldn't help but wonder why they walked away so solemnly from her. Sakura's eyes met Hinata's for one glancing second, and she was taken aback by the cold fire within Hinata's eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

Arriving at the hospital wing, Tsunade bothered to talk to none of the nurses and simply rushed into the nearest room. She was no rookie, she needed no prep. She was the greatest medical ninja in the history of the leaf, possibly in the world. Placing Naruto on the bed, she ripped open his jacket to unveil a multitude of bleeding wounds, jagged marks that will forever mar his body even with the Kyuubi's chakra. Steeling herself, Tsunade carefully examined everything about Naruto's current condition. His injuries were fairly grievous including; collapsed lungs, a stabbed kidney which was thankfully partially healed by his tenant, multiple lacerations along with internal bleeding. If this was anyone else they would have been dead.

Back in another wing of the hospital, Sakura all but obeyed her master's orders. Bursting through the door, the pinkette walked briskly and filled with determination, much to a certain blonde's surprise. Not giving her a chance to even talk, Sakura forced herself onto the patient and began healing him. She was finishing what she had set out to finish this morning; she was going to finish healing Sasuke Uchiha. Ignoring Ino's perplexed gaze, she looked up at Shizune, knowing that her cohort would give her the vital information. Shizune sighed loudly, not liking this situation one bit.

"Sasuke has received extensive amounts of damage, hemorrhaging of the brain as well as internal bleeding. We're going to have to cut him open Sakura, cut open the skull and relieve the pressure being built up before it leads to serious damage."

Sakura nodded solemnly, stepping forward to help with the surgery. With a raised eyebrow, Ino merely followed along, concerned for her friend's mental state and the choice she was making. Grabbing a single scalpel, Shizune cut into the last Uchiha's head; the blood pouring out in rivets as Sakura stared shakily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

"Sakura-chan?"

A voice called out wearily, blue eyes snapping open slowly. He felt drained and exhausted, as if the world had come crashing down upon him. Naruto took in his surroundings with haze, the lights being a little too bright and the walls a little too white. Frowning, Naruto gingerly tried to sit upward, a dull ache coming from each movement. He was here enough times to know where he was, Konoha's hospital room. Even still, he did not realize his entire torso was covered in bandages, nor did he realize a certain pale eyed Hyuga asleep in the chair next to him. He felt thirsty and sleepy, every warning sign in his body was screaming at him to rest. However he couldn't do that. He had to go see how Sasuke and Sakura were doing.

Before he could get any further however, his own personal doctor in Tsunade arrived. His eyes widened as he saw Tsunade walk in, with a grim look on her face.

"Tsunade-baachan, what happened to the teme?" he asked in as loud a voice he could muster, the sound coming out parched and hoarse. This action ended up waking up the young Hyuga, having stayed with Naruto the second anyone was allowed to visit. Tsunade sighed at his question, knowing the answer would only further the grief of his life. This was the worst part of her job, even worse than her job as Hokage having to send out children to missions where they could take a life. As a medical ninja, she had to deliver horrible news to people who didn't deserve it. If there was one person who deserved a break in this world, it was Naruto Uzumaki; the man who saved not only Konoha but the world.

"Naruto about Sasuke-" she trailed off, breathing deeply as she knew the next words would cut into his very soul. Nobody should feel responsible for their own brother's pain. "I don't know what you did, however Sasuke Uchiha is currently in a vegetable state, he's brain dead Naruto."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

**Author Notes: **And that's my latest chapter, any reviews, criticisms or even flames are accepted. If you have any questions leave a review and I'll either PM you or answer it in the very next chapter. I promise more action will come in later chapters guys. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing.

charles cdv

lizzieten

Ricktor705

Zatheko


End file.
